zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Scrub
Deku Scrubs are recurring characters in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are considered to be the most common species of Deku and can be found in a variety of locations. Unlike Business Scrubs and Mad Scrubs, Deku Scrubs are non-aggressive toward Link, except in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Biology Deku Scrubs are small creatures about half the height of Adult Link. They appear to be made of wood, suggesting that they may have evolved from plants. Generally, they have red glowing eyes and leaves or other plant-like growths sprouting from their heads. Deku Scrubs, along some Business Scrubs, are capable of spinning the leaves on their head like a helicopter to fly great distances. As suggested by the Deku Royal Family, it is possible that monarchical Deku have fancier head growths, or that perhaps the monarchs are chosen by how extensive their head growths are. Deku Scrubs have the ability to spit Deku Nuts and Magic Bubbles at their enemies through their cylindrical mouths. Despite being made of what appears to be wood, a Deku cannot swim without drowning. On the other hand, their light weight allows them to hop over short distances of water, as well as stand on Lily Pads. Because of their plant-like nature, Deku Scrubs are also very vulnerable to fire, and perish very quickly if they come into contact with it. Deku are able to use Deku Flowers to launch themselves to normally unreachable places. Government In Majora's Mask, Deku Scrubs have a monarchical government based in Deku Palace. They are ruled by the Deku King and Deku Princess, who are served by Deku Palace Guards and a Butler. However, outside of Termina, no indication of a Deku Scrub government has been shown. In Four Swords Adventures, the Deku Scrubs have become followers of Ganon. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Deku Scrubs are enemies in Ocarina of Time. Except for the fact that Deku Scrubs are brownish with green leaves and Mad Scrubs are reddish with orange leaves, they are identical in appearance. The most notable Deku Scrubs in the game are probably the three Deku Scrub Brothers that guard the entrance to Queen Gohma's lair Inside the Deku Tree and act as the mini-bosses of the dungeon. There are also several Deku Scrubs in the Forest Stage found in the Lost Woods. Their reaction to seeing Link depends on which mask he is wearing. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Deku Scrubs generally live in the Deku Palace in the Southern Swamp. At the beginning of the game the Skull Kid uses the power of the Majora's Mask to turn Link into a Deku Scrub. Deku Scrubs in Termina are friendly to other races and engage in commerce with them. They are protective of their own territory, however, allowing only certain Deku Scrubs into Deku Palace and placing guards around Woodfall Temple. They apparently had good relations with the monkeys of Woodfall prior to the Deku King mistakenly believing one had captured their Princess. Once the situation is resolved with the help of Link, they go back to being at peace. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Deku Scrubs can be found throughout Labrynna and Holodrum, usually in caves. They are very similar to Business Scrubs of the game, but they do not need to be defeated and will trade with Link freely. In the quest for the Noble Sword, Link has to play the Phonograph for a Deku Scrub in order to find the correct way to travel through the Lost Woods to find the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Deku Scrubs live in the Lost Woods, though a few can be found in the Temple of Darkness and Frozen Hyrule. Although they tend to be antagonistic toward Link, they do not physically attack him. The Deku Scrubs reveal that the source of the darkness that has come over the Lost Woods is not Vaati, as would be expected, but Ganon. They are loyal to Ganon, and say that he is responsible for awakening them from their slumber, and that his power will turn all of Hyrule's forests into Lost Woods, allowing them to move freely. They say that people who wander lost in the Lost Woods for too long will become Deku Scrubs themselves, a similar story to the one regarding the origin of Skull Kids in Ocarina of Time. In the Lost Woods, The Links must help Deppi and Dekki dispose of items that are bad for Deku Scrubs in order to receive the Power Bracelet they need to proceed. There also is a shovel and a Great Fairy, kept under tight security by the Deku Scrubs. The Links will need to find the shovel to uncover a hidden tunnel and continue their quest. If they also find the Great Fairy, she will upgrade the shovel to a Lv. 2 shovel, making their search much easier. In the Temple of Darkness, the Deku Scrubs are busy erecting monuments to Ganon. In Frozen Hyrule, two Deku Scrubs can be found, one running the Terrorpin Hockey mini-game and the other having erected Snow Walls. Gallery File:Small Deku Guard.png|Artwork of a small Deku Guard from Majora's Mask File:Big Deku Guard.png|Artwork of a big Deku Guard from Majora's Mask es:Matorrales Deku Category:Deku Scrubs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters